Sophie
Sophie is a member of Team Excalibur, representing Europe with Julius Caesar and Wales in Beyblade: Metal Masters. She comes from France and tag battles with Wales most of the time. She owns Grand Ketos T125RS and is Wales partner. Personality Sophie is kind, but she is fierce in battle. She wants to become an archeologist. She has green eyes and a pale-blue wavy long hair that matches her outfit as a female blader. Her white coat with a heart on each side really brings her to be a feminine blader. No doubt about it but she really likes the color white. History Sophie first appears in a Festival of Warriors where she battles Gingka, Masamune and Yu along side Julian and Wales and beats them with ease. She next appears alongside team excalibur when they face the upcoming team, Wang Hu Zhong.She and Wales team up to face Chao Xin and Mei Mei in the first match and defeats them with ease. After Team Wang Hu Zhong is defeated with Klaus' win the team moves on to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy. While practicing Sophie and Wales team up to defeat their fellow teammate Klaus with a tag team attack. While outside Julians mansion he and sophie both witness a battle between Julian and Tsuabasa. Wales and Sophie both cut in to help Julian but the match is stopped by Ryuga. In the first match against Team Gan Gan Galaxy Klaus defeated Masamune leaving Sophie and Wales to win the next match to move on. Tsuabasa and Yu are their next opponents and they work well enough together to give Sophie and Wales their first shown challenge. After the match is decided Sophie and Wales are revealed to be defeated, leaving Julian to face Gingka. Though they lost to Gan Gan Galaxy their are not knocked out of the tournament as they have to lose one more time. This time they face Team Star Breakers of America. During Julians match with Damian, during the second round Sophie and Wales back Julian to no avail as Damian is able to defeat all of them. During the launch of Hades City Sophie and Wales turned their back on Julians evil decision and help to defeat Selen and HD Beybladers with Masamune. Wales and Sophie then face their former leader and are easily defeated by him. After their defeat Dashan Wang challenges Julian and during their battle Sophie and Wales are able to convince Julian to beyblade for good. Battle Record Special Moves *'Grand Maelstrom:' Creats a giant wirlpool that engulfs the opponent in water *'Grand Victoire:' Creats a pool of water and White Cetus (Beast) Rises from it, this move is usually conjoint with Wales' Grand Fleet to use the Double Special Move Grand Deucalion. *'Grand Deucalion' (with Wales) Combines the special moves; Grand Victoire and Grand Fleet to create a Tidal wave created by both Cetus Beast's. Beyblade *Grand Ketos T125RS Gallery Sophie.PNG Sophie2.PNG Sophie BAttle.jpg MFE77_047.png MFE77_048.png MFE77_025.png MFE77_009.png MFE77_011.png MFE77_049.png MFE77_043.png S AND W.jpg|Sophie and Wales DEFEATED S AND W.jpg|A Defeated Sophie and Wales MFE98_012.png MFE98_007.png MFE98_014.png MFE98_015.png MFE98_017.png MFE98_018.png MFE98_031.png o08000450106489949182syq5xdv4l.jpg sophie_1280x1024.jpg|wallpaper rental7.jpg|sophie and her team Category:Female Characters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Female Characters